


y iceland is smol

by Bruhgaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhgaria/pseuds/Bruhgaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>expalibibf y he smol</p>
            </blockquote>





	y iceland is smol

**he is melting**

n also bc nirway wanted smol brother to eat all his vegetables 2 grow tall but the vegetables are 3 hot so he is still meltonf 

n also bc leon makes him 2 hot ;)  
bc he cuddles him alot lmao did u thobk the did the fucc they are children 

#stopsexualizingchildren2k16  
#theydothecuddle  
#theonlysucctheydoissucceed  
#inthecuddle


End file.
